Business enterprises are increasingly turning to the cloud to provision and consume computing services and complex computing systems. These complex computing systems may be used by clients internal to the business enterprises or external to the business enterprises (e.g., over a private or public cloud). The complex computing systems may include various resources (e.g., software, CPUs, memories, storage devices, etc.) tailored to meet corresponding clients' resource needs.